Family Business
"Family Business" is the sixth episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Kalinda Vazquez & Andrew Chambliss and directed by Mario Van Peebles. It is the seventy-second episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 2, 2014. Synopsis The race is on to track down the elusive Snow Queen, who was once a foster mother to a young Emma - whose memories of this event have been erased - in order to discover what her ultimate end game is for Elsa and the residents of Storybrooke, and unaware that she does not possess the real blade that controls The Dark One, Belle attempts to use it to get her reluctant husband to show her where the Snow Queen is hiding. Meanwhile, back in the past, Belle travels to Arendelle and, with Anna's help, seeks out Grand Pabbie to help her regain her lost memories in order to discover the fate of her mother.http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr70395.html Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Christie Laing (Credit only) *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Elizabeth Mitchell as Snow Queen *Frances O'Connor as Colette *John Rhys-Davies as Grand Pabbie (Voice) Co-Starring *Jason Burkart (Credit only) *Darcey Johnson as Oaken *Eric Keenleyside as Sir Maurice *Garfield Wilson as Palace Guard Uncredited *Jack as Sven *Mark Goldman as Sven (Voice) Quotes Elsa: I was worried I'd never see you again. Anna: I'm afraid you're stuck with me. Anna: I'm a good judge of character. Kristoff: Says the girl who agreed to marry Hans 10 minutes after you started talking to him. Anna: I was young and naive! Kristoff: You met me the next day. Anna: Younger. Henry : '''What about her ice-cream truck? '''Emma: Whoa, Snow Queen has an ice-cream truck? Henry: I'm a kid, I notice these kind of things. [[Regina Mills|'Regina Mills':]] It's bad enough I'm stuck with you and Captain Guyliner making eyes at each other. Emma: We don't make eyes. Hook : '''Believe it or not, I was once a child. '''Emma: Yeah, like a million years ago. Hook: It's more like two hundred. Hook: Spend a little more time in this town, love, you realize just about everyone's related. Trivia Production Notes *The title card features the Snow Queen's ice cream truck. *The book that Belle is holding, which she describes as the first story that her mother read to her, is called "Her Hero". *Emma says that she is "thirteen, maybe fourteen" in the video recording, but since "Breaking Glass" establishes that the recording was made after she met Lily in 1998, Emma would actually have been fourteen or fifteen at the time. *The Snow Queen's scroll found by Hook and Emma is written in Elder Futhark runes. It says:http://lingaspect.wordpress.com/2014/10/11/some-runes-used-in-once-upon-a-time-ss4/ I have traveled the world near and far My search knows no bounds My obsession will not leave me My search will continue to the ends of the earth One thing I know for sure The name of the savior is Emma The savior shall be my sister The family must be complete *The names of Ingrid, Helga and Gerda are written in Elder Futhark runes under the pictures in the family tree. **The names of the sisters' parents and grandparents (Harald, Sonja, Olaf, Astrid and Magnus) are all based on ancient kings of Sweden, Norway and Danemark. Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest events take place after "The Apprentice" and before "Skin Deep". *The Arendelle events take place after "The Apprentice". *The Storybrooke events take place after "Breaking Glass". Episode Connections *Emma and her family the video recording first found in "Breaking Glass". *The newspaper article found in the Snow Queen's file on Emma, first appeared in "True North". The circumstances surrounding the events described in the article, was revealed in "The Stranger". Cultural References Biblical *While Belle is looking up information on how to get her memories back, a cross can be seen on the cover of one of the books. Disney *This episode features Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Oaken, and Grand Pabbie from Frozen '' and the Sorcerer's Hat from Fantasia. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Belle from the Beauty and the Beast fairy tale and the Snow Queen from the fairytale of the same name. The episode also features Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story. ''Lost'' *There is a close-up of Belle's eye as she awakens. This is a recurring theme from Lost. Popular Culture *Emma makes a joke about the ice cream flavor Rocky road while searching the Snow Queen's truck.. *Emma refers to the Snow Queen as "Dairy Queen", a reference to the ice cream franchise of the same name. International Titles Videos 4x06 - Family Business - Promo 4x06 - Family Business - Canadian Promo 4x06 - Family Business - Sneak Peek 1 4x06 - Family Business - Sneak Peek 2 References